Annoying Orange: First Person Fruiter
"First Person Fruiter" 'is an episode of The Annoying Orange from the third season. Transcript * (''in the brown bag) * [[Apple (First Person Fruiter)|'''Apple]]: What is going on?! * [[Papaya (Season 3)|'Papaya']]: (screaming) * (Apples chattering) * Papaya: Wh-why's everything shaking?! Wait, why is everything shaking?! * (Dane puts the brown bag on the counter) * Apple: Not signed up for this! * Apple #2: What is that thing?! * Apple: (screaming) * (Dane tries to grab the apple, but he grabs the papaya) * Papaya: (screaming) Whoa, whoa, whoa, put me down! Put me down, you giant octopus, get away from me right this instant! * (Dane puts Papaya on the counter, and Papaya looks a the boiling pot) * Papaya: (groans) Hey, that guy looks just like me. * [[Orange|'Orange']]: Nu-uh! You don't look like a cooking pot! (laughs) * Papaya: What's going on here, is this some kind of trick? * Orange: Nope, but this is cannonball! (spit seeds at Papaya's eyes) * Papaya: OOWWWW!!! * Orange: (laughs) Hey! You're not laughing! * (title card) * Papaya: You jerk! You almost took my eye out! * Orange: Well, duh, we're playing pirates! Your turn! * Papaya: No more spitting seeds, no more pirates. * Orange: Jeez, I was just trying to patch things over. (laughs) * Apple: What's going on?! * Orange: Hey, hey Apple! Hey, Apple, hey! * Papaya: Whoa, watch the name calling, pal. * Apple: Uhh, yeah. I think he was talking to me. * Papaya: Oh, oh, you're the--Oh, you're the guy from the bag. Heh, sorry. * Apple: For what? Falling on my head, or crying like a baby all the way here? * Orange: (laughs) He called a chubby pear a baby. (laughs) * Papaya: I wasn't crying, and I'm not a chubby pear, I'm a-- * Orange: Grizzly Pear! (laughs) Grrrr, Grizzly Pear! * Apple: That's Papaya, you idiot! * Orange: Whoa, Grizzly Pear's your papa? * Papaya: No, I'm not his dad and I'm not a pear! * [[Pear|'Pear']]: Yeah, I don't know, dude, I think Orange is right. You're looking very pear-like, and I should know. * Papaya: Aw, come on! * [[Marshmallow|'Marshmallow']]: Nuh-uh! He's a magical egg from The Kingdom of Delight! Yay! * Apple: So, what's up with the little white dude? He's freaking me out, man. * Papaya: I know, it's like he's made of plastic. * Marshmallow: (giggles) I'm not plastic! * Papaya: What? Where did he-- * (Marshmallow moved close to Apple) * Marshmallow: I'm fantastic! (giggles) * Apple: Get away! GET AWAY! * Orange: (laughs) Poor Apple, he needs to mallow out! (laughs) * Papaya: He's right, Apple. It's just a marshmallow. It's not like he's a-- * Orange: Knife! * Papaya: Yeah, exactly, he's not gonna hurt-- * (Dane sliced an apple, and Apple screaming) * Papaya: (screams) Oh my god, that is so messed up!! * Orange: Jeez, talk about an apple turn over! (laugh) Ooohhh, oww! * Papaya: (closed his eyes) Boy, I can't look! I can't look, it's too awful! * Orange: Hey, hey Papa Grizzly Pear! Hey! * Papaya: Shut up. Just shut up. * Orange: (laugh) Grizzly Pear's trying to hibernate. (laughs) * Papaya: (opens his eyes) Shut it, just shut it, shut your sound hole, you little pipsqueak! * Orange: Spit seed? Don't mind, if I do! (spit seeds at Papaya's eyes) * Papaya: AH-HA-HA-OOHHH!! * Orange: Cannonbaaaaall! (laughs) * Papaya: Oh, you think that's funny?! * Orange: Duh, why do you think I'm laughing? * Papaya: Yeah? Yeah, well, how about this?! (spit seeds to Orange) * Orange: Ow! * Pear: Ow! * (Papaya spit seeds to Orange, again) * Orange: Ooof! * (Papaya spit seeds to Orange, again) * Orange: OOWW!! * Pear: Ohhh! * (Papaya spits the last seed to Orange, hardly) * Pear: Hey! * Orange: OOOWWW!!! * Papaya: Yeah, that's so funny, now, huh?! * Pear: Okay, okay, dude, enough! Jeez! Orange, I want you to apologize to......uhh.....Okay, seriously, dude, what the heck are you? * Papaya: (growls angrily) MY NAME IS PAPAYA!!! * Orange: Hey, hey Grizzly Pear! Hey! * Papaya: What is your deal?! What, what, what, what is it now?! * Orange: Knife! * Papaya: Huh? * (Dane slices Papaya to death, and Papaya screaming)﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Gagfilms Wiki